


【俊八 短篇-R】思念成-急

by Fengling



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengling/pseuds/Fengling
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	【俊八 短篇-R】思念成-急

*cp俊八  
*无脑婴儿车  
*严重ooc/勿上升  
*想看车的可以直接跳去2  
*不是高速，车程缓慢

1.

外面，下起了鹅毛大雪，蒙蒙黑的天空却看不见雪花。暖黄色的路灯照着一处，也只能看到那一处的雪花在下。晚上八点车站的大厅不算拥挤也不算空旷，外面正车水马龙，来接车的也有来送车的。

他今天可是来接人的。

徐明浩裹着一件风衣，一条围巾和一副金丝眼镜。雪靴踩在地上发出哒哒的声响。他往手机上看接机口的牌号，又东瞅瞅西望望，却没有那人的踪影。

“徐明浩！”

铿锵有力的男中音在大厅里发出了一声回音。听闻自己的名字，徐明浩转过头，看见那个高大的身影站在那里。一手抓着行李箱的杆，一手轻按了下围巾让自己的脸露出来。他笑的很温柔。

“文俊辉！”

十米的距离，徐明浩不顾一切地加速奔跑到他的身边。对方松开了行李箱，双臂敞开，迎接那一个久违的怀抱。徐明浩用力地扑上去，文俊辉一个踉跄差点没站稳，硬是退后了几步才稳住重心。他们用力地抱住眼前人，像是要把这些年的时间都抱回来。

时隔三年，终于再见面了。

大学毕业后，文俊辉回了深圳工作，徐明浩留在了鞍山发展。一南一北，隔了大半个中国，两省隔了足足快有三千公里。距离在这一天化为泡影。

不知过了多久，两人终于放开彼此。文俊辉经历长时间奔波，肚子有些抗议了。徐明浩轻笑了一声。拉着他的手道：“走吧，去吃饭。”

徐明浩带着文俊辉来到了一个小吃店。他们都喜欢低调，即使是几年不见也不见得需要米其林餐厅和烛光晚餐。反而小吃更加能满足，地道好吃又便宜。

“先给你点杯热豆浆吧，你的肠胃不好不能空腹吃东西。”

徐明浩心里有小许感动，文俊辉能记得关于他的所有细节。

“你又瘦了，这些年没好好照顾自己吗？” 文俊辉心疼的抚摸徐明浩的脸。“今天你得吃回来。” 他随后又加了一句。

俩人在餐厅里就一直欢声笑语，似乎是要把这三年内发生的趣事都说一遍。不过一会儿俩人就牵手回家了。路灯把影子照的长长的，橘黄色的雪落下温馨感。

2.

“咚！”

“...俊辉？”

徐明浩有些疑惑，刚回到家，门也才刚关灯也刚开，文俊辉突然严肃了起来，双臂一把咚在徐明浩两侧的墙上，把徐明浩困在他的范围之内。

“我还饿着。” 文俊辉开口道。

“在饭店没吃饱吗？那我给你煮点东西，你想吃——”

“你是真的不知道我在说什么吗？” 

文俊辉听徐明浩一本正经地在说，差点没噗嗤一声笑出来。没等徐明浩说完，他轻柔地在徐明浩的耳边问，然后露出了稍稍有些挑衅的表情。徐明浩愣了一下，没几秒就反应过来，脸和耳尖立刻红了。文俊辉看他可爱，捏了捏他的脸，然后抬起他的下巴吻了上去。徐明浩不拒绝，双手不自觉的搂上了文俊辉的脖子。

气氛变的有点微妙了起来。

文俊辉将徐明浩公主抱起，大步流星地向卧室走去。

徐明浩被轻柔地放在床上。文俊辉将房门锁住，再拉好窗帘，然后打开了床头柜上摆放着的小台灯。文俊辉将徐明浩的眼镜摘下来，然后狠狠地吻了上去，他太想他了。暖黄色的灯光让徐明浩有些看不清文俊辉的表情，但他能感觉到，对方的思念之情，溢于言表。

文俊辉把舌/头伸进了徐明浩的口/中，他好像感觉还不够，轻轻地咬了咬徐明浩的下嘴唇。徐明浩感觉自己快窒息了。

“哈啊......” 他推了推文俊辉才得以喘口气。徐明浩的嘴唇有些红/肿，上面还停留着刚刚交换的唾/液，在暗黄的灯光下更加明灭。

“俊辉...好热...” 徐明浩已经感觉到下面的燥热了。他把文俊辉的手放在自己鼓起来的灼/热物体上，对方收到邀请，把徐明浩的牛仔裤拉链拉下来，然后和贴身裤子一同拉下来，暴露了那私/密/处。

“唔...啊...” 文俊辉把那私/密/处上下撸动了一下，惹得徐明浩忍不住的呻/吟。

徐明浩伸手抱住了文俊辉的脖子，带着欲/望的声音微微颤抖着说：“俊辉...我...想要...”

文俊辉像是被点燃了一样，急忙开始脱下徐明浩的上衣。后者也不闲着，把文俊辉的上衣下衣也脱掉。

“有没有想我？” 文俊辉问。

“嗯~有，很想...特别是晚上...”

对方听到后轻笑了一声。“你几年前还是个听到荤话后都会脸红的小孩儿呢。”

文俊辉抓住徐明浩纤细的腰身，洞口已经泥泞不堪，文俊辉把自己的阴/茎缓缓地插/入对方的洞口里。许是因为许久没做，刚放入时还是紧的让文俊辉吃不消。徐明浩也没多享受，因为紧的原因洞口有种被撑开的疼痛感。

徐明浩下意识地抓紧了被子缓解痛感，文俊辉眼尖发现后停下了动作。

“疼吗？”

“没事，你进来吧...”

文俊辉却是把性/器抽出了徐明浩的身体，对方正想说不需要退出，他却伸了两根手指进去。

“唔...” 突然又被填满让徐明浩原本想说的话都噎住了。

“忘给你做热身了。” 文俊辉在他耳边低语道。

文俊辉见徐明浩习惯后，手指抽/插的速度越发的快，随后又多加了两根手指进去。徐明浩没忍住呻/吟声，抓着枕头把脸埋进去。

“啊...” 徐明浩突然感到有一阵怪异感涌上来，同时又很舒服。性/器突然喷出乳/白色液体，有些沾到了文俊辉的手上。

高潮了。

3.

“明浩，现在帮我解决吧。”

“嗯，进来。”

文俊辉这下才放心把性/器放进徐明浩的洞口。他的手指比性/器来说差远了，进入身体里时徐明浩感到真正的被撑大，同时让他发出舒适的娇/喘。他一直是被文俊辉捧在手中的宝贝，即使已经做过前戏，他自然也还不敢发力，怕弄伤的他。过了一阵子，文俊辉还是没有用全力，徐明浩有些恼火。

“文俊辉，你不如从前了。”

对方听到后一惊。“你是说我不行吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“行。”

文俊辉突然把性/器全伸进去一顶，惹得徐明浩没忍住惊叫一声。

“这是你说我不行的惩罚。”

文俊辉突然发起猛攻，猛地加速了抽/插速度，他还使坏的挑拨徐明浩的敏/感/处。

“俊辉...啊！”

“还说不说了？”

“不说了...俊辉，还想要...更多...”

文俊辉把徐明浩的头转了45度，然后挑起他的下巴吻了上去。舌尖与舌尖相遇，正挽着彼此不断地练习华尔兹里的旋转。身下的动作自然没有停，文俊辉把手从他的下巴上挪开，然后抓住了他的性/器，食指磨蹭着龟/头。

“唔！” 徐明浩被这一刺激有些受不了，呼吸也加快。奈何文俊辉还不肯放过他的嘴，直到徐明浩哼哼求饶才依依不舍得离开。透明的银丝在分开时像莲藕一样拉出了一条细长的线，在暖黄色的灯光下熠熠生辉。

“哈啊...哈啊...” 又来了，那种感觉。徐明浩像索取那种感觉，嘴上不受控制的吐出荤话让文俊辉不断取悦自己。

“俊辉...用力艹我！啊...”

文俊辉被他的话语刺激到，用尽全力去顶/向洞口。

...

...

...

喷射出的液/体洒满了腿上。还有些在洞口停留的也流了出来。

“哈啊...哈啊...” 两人一同喘着粗气，脸上的红晕未曾褪去。徐明浩伸手抱住了文俊辉，将头埋在他肩膀上。

“比以前进步了。” 他笑了一声。

4.

随后，他们不知又做了多少次，做了多久，停下来的时候两人都已满身黏糊糊地。文俊辉抱着徐明浩去浴室清理，两人差点又在浴室里擦枪走火。

...

“盖好被子。” 文俊辉帮徐明浩把被子盖好，对方也只是扬起了嘴角紧紧抱着他。

“知道啦，啰嗦。” 

“你这一天天的病来病去我能不——”

徐明浩实在是忍不住了，抬起头吻了文俊辉。

“你再这样我可又想要了。” 文俊辉委屈的说。

“睡觉！”

俩大老爷们儿睡觉竟然要抱来抱去黏黏糊糊睡觉的，怕不是贴了502胶水。

毕竟是热恋期的小情侣，体谅一下啦。

End.


End file.
